Velder High: The First Year
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Aisha starts her Freshman year at Velder High, training to become a better Battle Magician, along the way she meets Elsword, who captures her heart and together they advance becoming the Absolute Power of the Freshman year. Aisha's pride is in the way but deep inside her heart she knows she has fallen for Elsword, Hard.
1. Meeting Everyone

Hey Wassup guys! I know you haven't heard for me in awhile! My Apologies! I've been so hooked on PC games I've stopped writing! That's….very bad actually, anyways. I've decided to make an Elsword story! The characters in all are so fun and interesting it would be really nice to write a story! Its not to many Elsword fanfiction writer's out there, Might as well help expand it eh? Anyways this is going to take place in High School. I'm going with I guess the most common used couples? Elsword x Aisha (Being my favorite!) Raven x Rena? It may be a bit teasing here and there on but I may keep them more at a friend approach. Finishing it with Eve x Chung! Of course~ I'm putting the classes!

Classes:

Elsword - Sheath Knight~Infinity Sword

Aisha - Battle Magician~Dimension Witch

Rena – Combat Ranger~Wind Sneaker

Raven – Weapon Taker~Veteran Commander (Oh lovely class)

Eve – Code: Electra~Code: Battle Seraph

Chung – Shooting Guardian~Deadly Chaser

You may be wondering why I didn't choose 3rd classes for Rena and Chung. For Rena, because Trapping Ranger/Night Watcher seem to revealing to me. For Chung Even though Shelling Guardian is out Tactical Trooper is only on the Shadow stage.

Anyways Lets get this started shall we~?

* * *

Velder High school is a boarding school made for more combat-orientated students who may want to learn to battle along with their learning part. With separate buildings for dorms and buildings for Freshmen, Sophomore, Juniors, and Seniors. You can say this was a University by the size.

Elsword dragged his self out of bed, getting prepared for his First day. Being the ambitious and yet sometimes egotistic guy he is, nervousness and peer pressure wasn't a issue. Though drowsy, he was beaming with excitement. He put his red hair up in a pony tail quite lazily but awkwardly fitting him. Dressed in a casual white-collared shirt and blue jeans and sneakers he headed out his dorm.

Elsword scanned his surroundings taking note of how unmotivated the students looked. Shrugging off this knowing people weren't always as enthusiastic as he was. Walking through the hallways bag over his shoulder. He spotted a purpled haired girl With ponytails on each side of her head. She looked smart. She was standing next to a White long-haired girl with golden eyes, along with a Blue gem on her forehead. It seemed unusual but it fit her so he couldn't argue about that.

"Is there something I can help you with Red-head?" The purple-haired girl spoke with extreme confidence and arrogance. Elsword scowled. But he couldn't help but think "_Was I staring?" _He immediately went off focus of his thought as the purple-haired girl scowled at him.

"Hey red-head! Its rude to not pay attention when someone speaks to you!" She said in a annoying high-pitched voice that made Elsword cringe. He looked at her ferociously with his red eyes. Flashing with the threat of possibly attacking. She didn't back down. Surprised but didn't show it, He did give her props for not at least showing fear.

He couldn't think of anything to say. But he only could just stare at her, he was intrigued by her aura. It was odd. He was feeling something he never felt before but he couldn't tell what it was exactly.

"Aisha it's time to go, do not associate yourself with such ignorant people. Now come, we must make it to class." The White-haired girl spoke. She spoke with high authority and pride. Emotionless tone and absolutely serious. "_Aisha is her name huh? I have a feeling we're going to have more encounters.."_.

"Alright Eve," Aisha turned to stare at Elsword defiantly. "You better not cause any trouble around here Red-head." Then she turned off. Elsword cursed his self for allowing her to look so down on him and him not saying a word. It wasn't like him. _Those two I'll remember for sure._

Heading off to class. Elsword was seated by the window. He drifted to staring outside in a trance, chin resting on the palm of his hand. From the side he noticed a sight of White. He turned forward noticing the same girl from this morning was seated in front of him. Now being more aware, Elsword looks around the class room and notices the same purple-haired girl sitting next to him. _Oh this is going to be a Joyful year_. He thought bitterly. He grinded his teeth silently as he stared angrily at her, She looked up with a surprised expression but quickly fading to anger as she realized who her eyes had set down upon.

"So we're in the same class and seated next to each other huh?" Aisha spoke, venom dripping from her voice.

"It seems so eh, Aisha?" He smirked as he saw her surprised expression. It made him laugh on the inside seeing how he knew her name even though clearly her friend spoke it out loud.

"You got some nerve talking like that to me." Her eyebrow twitched in anger, this only made Elsword's smirk widen a bit. But seeing they both shared the same fury of a forest fire. He decided to cool things down.

"Oh my apologies Ms._Aisha,"_Elsword putting heavy emphasis on her name just for the amusement. "My name is Elsword, might as well be fair." He said lightening his tone to a more friendly level. Her facial expression softened at his more friendly tone. Elsword held his hand out but with a more competitive look on his face. "I can tell this year your going to be my Rival, of course if you deem me worthy " He said jokingly. Aisha rolled her eyes and literally smacked his hand into a handshake sharing the same competitive look. "Why of course Red-head, I wouldn't consider you much of a Rival," she gained a smirk on her face, "your to easy to read.".

Elsword twitched at that sentence. Closing eyes, making a irritated smile and eyebrows twitching, "Alright Aisha, Game on then!" Both of them smiled at each other and went back to their own worlds and thoughts.

She sure is an interesting one, not like most girls, I wonder if she'll be the only person I'll talk to. Well with her around things surely will be more fun than expected. Elsword yawned and leaned back into his seat. He couldn't help but think what type of fighter she was. He was a Swordsman. But, she didn't seem to look much of a fighter.

Elsword looked over from his leaning position at her, gaining her attention. "Hey Aisha, what type of fighter are you?" He asked curiously, she smiled at the confusion in his voice and giggled slightly. Elsword found it kind of, cute. He shook that away and stared at her waiting for a answer.

"Battle Magician." She said softly but brightly. She seemed to carry a much lighter attitude now, since they have been properly speaking now.

"Battle Magician? So your actually in the fight and not in the background spamming magic spells like those other annoying mages?" Elsword said with the hint of a joking tone but also curiosity. She looked a tad offended but she blew it off understanding what he meant.

"That's why I decided to become one. Plus," she stared at him in smiled "Its boring staying in the back! I like getting my hands on someone," she grew a smirk "more enjoyable to see." She laughed as she saw Elsword's eyes go wide and surprise at how sadistic she sounded.

He knew she was serious about what she said. He just smiled and gained even more respect for her, though he'll never admit it. This girl was always impressing him more and more every time they spoke. It was strange to see that from a girl, at least from the ones he has met.

"I'm a Sheath Knight." He said calmly. She looked a tad, surprised and maybe a bit scared. Elsword smirked at this showing off his teeth at the expression she let out.

"Sheath Knight? You're a swordsman?!" Aisha spoke with utter shock. Apparently she wasn't expecting Elsword to be a Swordsman. A Sheath Knight at that. "You type are dangerous," She said quieting her voice down "That just means more of a challenge hm~?" She said.

"Watch your tone I dual wield two swords, If you let me catch you, your not getting away til I'm done" Elsword said all seriousness in his tone. Aisha couldn't help but think that it was a slight seductive tint added onto that.

Aisha scowled "I'll keep that in mind. Class is about to start soon." She sighed and stared forward waiting for the rest of the students to flood in. She stole a glance at Eve. Even though she was a Nasod it was hardly noticeable. Long hair and a pretty face anyone would've mistaken her just for maybe a model. How her and Eve became friends still intrigues Aisha. Knowing Eve for being extremely vague of emotions and not talkative it's a miracle that they even know each other. She was a really nice friend though.

Aisha could already consider Elsword as a friend. Doubt their rivalry it was friendly. He was never boring. Though annoying already it was fun to be around him. Now knowing he's a Sheath Knight that dual wields actually makes Aisha fear him slightly of his capabilities. _"If you let me catch you, your not getting away til I'm done." _The memory replayed in her mind. Slightly shaking her, he was surely someone dangerous. Though his casual look. His Red eyes and sharp teeth would make most people fear him.

Aisha looked over at Elsword catching him yawning. _He's probably still tired.. _She did take notice of HOW sharp his teeth were, it was, quite odd. _Is he a carnivore? _Aisha was sure her teeth weren't that sharp. She shook it away questioning why she was so focused on his mouth.

Then his eyes were interesting. Just by staring into what seemed like a sea of blood she can see the fire of ambition and fighting spirit behind them. It gave her a warming feeling. Having someone with that type of personality is always comforting. _He sure has long hair, it fits him oddly. _His hair did fit his face. She also noticed his eyes seemed. Darker? A more hint of darkness in them. It wasn't like other people's eyes. That worried her more of what he actually was, or what happened to him.

Aisha glanced towards the door hearing footsteps. She saw a yellow-haired girl come in. Beaming with happiness. She had long ears.._Oh my an Elf! _An Elven Warrior at that. Thought to have gone extinct. She walked up to Aisha and spoke with politeness and a hum that comforted everyone.

"Hello~! My name is Rena! Its nice to meet you~" She seemed so happy Aisha couldn't help but smile. Rena was a sweet person she could tell. She was very beautiful as well matching her nice personality.

"My name is Aisha! It nice to meet you too Rena!" Aisha responded with the same amount of kindness. It only seemed fair. Rena sat down in front of Aisha and she was humming a song. It made the quiet and awkward classroom have a softening warming atmosphere. Letting the song come out softly Aisha began to hear the lyrics.

"_Asayake wo mitsumete kokoro de tsubuyaita Kimi ni mo dare ni mo tashika ni ai wa aru Wasurekaketa koe de kokoro ni yobikakeru~" _Rena sung with so much enthusiasm. It was fitting since it was a morning song. Rena sighed happily as she stopped and waited for more people to come in.

A black-haired tanned skin male walked in. He looked extremely strong. He had strong fierce golden eyes. He looked very serious and almost as emotionless as Eve. Which Aisha found almost shocking. But his expression softened as he saw the 4 in the class and ended up sitting next to Rena. He didn't speak but he didn't need to. We would figure out his name later.

Next a blonde-haired male came in with darkened brown colors in some part of his hair came in. He looked serious. But nice as well, he had sky blue eyes and which if you stared in them they seemed like paw prints were in them. He looked quite cute actually, but he seemed to have a dangerous Aura, the same type of aura as the dark-skinned guy and Elsword shared. Given his soft, if someone could say baby face appearance. He sat down on the side of Eve. It was silent now.

Afterwards all other flooded in the class as the bell rang for classes to begin. Aisha yawned thinking more about the 4 people she saw this morning. Elsword, being a annoying yet fun to be around guy. She didn't mind at all. He was intriguing to her, his appearance and his personality. She couldn't also help but notice that she found him slightly…attractive. Memories flashed of their talk and the way Elsword had smiled and smirked at her. Her face flushed red but quickly got rid of it before anyone could notice.

Then There was Rena. She was a sweet and happy person. She could assure that just from speaking to her once. She had a warm aura that made Aisha relax on the spot. As if Rena would always be there as motherly protection. She could tell that Rena was easy to talk to and they could surely be good friends.

The other two she hasn't spoken to yet. Maybe later on today she should try and hope that they won't try to eat her eyeballs out. The dark-skinned male seemed very cold-blooded in Aisha's eyes. The blonde & brown haired boy,was possibly nice. But then again he wasn't a joker either. She didn't know How Eve felt on things, she would have to talk it out of her since she wasn't the one to open up easily.

_Oh yes this is going to be an interesting school year…_


	2. Lunchtime!

"Hey who the hell do you think you are? Elsword! ELSWORD! STOP IGNORING ME!" Aisha was furious. Elsword was giving her the silent treatment for a few hours now. He got a tad, irritated with the questions she asked about him.

_Hmph. She really can't figure me out huh? _Elsword wondered if he should make it harder for people to understand him. It'll make much interesting friendships of course. _Eh?! _Elsword was caught off guard when Aisha grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him. _She really is trying to get my attention huh?_

Elsword leaned over slightly to the right a laid a kiss on Aisha's cheek and stared at her blankly as he slowly watched her face turn red and her rage building up even more. The corners of Elsword's mouth twitched up into a smirk at the sight at how easily he got under her skin.

"ELSWORD I WILL KILL YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KISSING ME LIKE THAT?!" She literally yelled. The aura coming off her was vicious. It didn't phase Elsword one bit though.

"It was the only way I could think of you to let go of me." He shrugged simply. Aisha hadn't realized she had released him cause of that….kiss he gave her.

"Aw, your all red in the face, you didn't actually enjoy that did you Aisha?" Elsword said amused and still smirking. He was having to much fun with this. Her reactions was hilarious. How her face got even redder made his smirk widen.

"OF COURSE NOT YOU DAMNED CAT!" She yelled flustered. She was desperately trying to shake it off but that, look, Elsword was giving her was making it harder and harder.

"Well looks like someone is already having a Moment~" '_I know that calming and warming voice anywhere.' _Aisha turned around to see Rena walking down the hallway. '_Wow she really is pretty…' _Aisha thought. Rena dressed in a button down school shirt with short sleeves. A Plaid Skirt that came above her knees cause of her height. She wore brown boots with heels to complete the mature look. It helped that she had long beautiful yellow hair. She had it tied in a pony-tail. But I could tell how long it really was.

"Eh?! What?! N-N-N-NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Aisha sputtered out. It finally clicked what Rena was talking about. Elsword didn't say a word. He stood there smirking still in amusement at how his 'victim' was still effected from that little peck on the cheek he did.

_Hm, I guess I'll play with her like this more often. A Good source of entertainment._ Elsword turned and started headed towards the Lunchroom. He was hungry anyways.

"Hey Elsword wait for me!" Aisha yelled back. She ran up and caught up to him. He didn't even care to stop. Rena caught up to them as well, deciding to eat lunch with the two.

"Elsword! Why are you being so mean?" Aisha cried. Elsword side glanced at her and stared for a bit. She stared back curious at his gaze. It seemed as if they had trapped each other for the given moment. Elsword turned to move forward.

"I'm not being mean. You're just sensitive." He said calmly as he picked up his tray as he headed towards the door to eat outside. Aisha rushed and grabbed her tray pouting, while Rena grabbed hers slowly and giggled at the childish attitude Aisha had took to Elsword's statement. She followed Aisha who had rushed outside to find Elsword.

"I AM NOT SENSITVE!" Aisha yelled. She couldn't stand at how Elsword made her feel so inferior it was crazy! _He can get under my skin in a split second! Just who the hell is he?! _Aisha stared at him while he took time drinking some water.

Elsword's eyes went half-lidded in a devious type a way. "Oh Really?" Elsword spoke in a almost seductive way. Aisha flinched for a second. But she didn't want to admit defeat to HIM. Her pride was blocking her knowledge of knowing when to back down. "Yeah really!" Aisha huffed crossing her arms and closing her eyes. '_I really can't believe him he really thinks I'm Sensi-'_. "AHHHH!" Aisha nearly moaned out loud and her face turned as red as Elsword's hair. Elsword had gotten to the side of her and nipped her neck while she wasn't paying attention. Proven to be a very sensitive spot on Aisha.

"W-W-Wha…WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Aisha screamed. She was shocked at how aggressive he was. It was kind of…Alluring? _WHAT AM I THINKING?! _She shook the thought away and stared at him. "To prove a point?" He said shrugging.

"Hey can you keep it down? We're trying to eat here." A rather calm voice said. I looked to the owner of it. '_Hey isn't that…That blonde-haired pretty blue-eyed boy? Eh….and that Scary Dark-haired guy is with him…' _Both of the boys was eating hamburgers. Apparently all of Aisha's yelling had annoyed them.

"Hey~ Your both kind of Hot~" Rena said out of the blue. I jaw dropped and Elsword raised a Eyebrow at her. That was really…Bold. "RENA!" I yelled. I found it kind of to bold for the situation. "Whaaaa~ I was just giving a compliment to the two~" She said cheerfully. The blue-eyed boy laughed softly at that. "My name is Chung, Chung Seiker. Nice to meet you three." Chung said politely.

"Wait…Your part of the Seiker family in Hamel…the…ruling family?!" Aisha said shocked and amazed. She was sitting in front of royalty. She couldn't believe she met the air to the throne today. '_Wait, why is he at a combat school…'_.

"My Friend right here is Raven. He may look scary and cold but he's a nice guy." Chung said in that same polite tone. Raven turned to look at him for a second then at the others. Then past them. He saw Eve coming in but didn't bother saying anything.

"Chung you should've let me introduce myself I'm not a child. ." Raven said looking the other way childishly. Chung turned shocked and angry. "You did not call me a BabyFace…." Chung said sounding a tad amused. He started laughing softly then louder and louder. Everyone else started joining in too.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

**The First Year**

"Elsword…" Aisha walked up to him slowly when she caught him at sunset leaning against the building of his dorm. "Yeah what is it, Aisha?" Elsword said putting meaning into her name. It made her heart skip a beat.

'_What's this feeling…? Its just been the first day! I can actually already like Elsword! He's a jerk! It can't be possible!' _Aisha was in a battle with herself about her feelings. Elsword stared detecting there was conflict residing in her just not what.

"Oh, I wanted to say….. do you want to study together sometimes?" She said nervously. She was even beginning to get Shy around him. "Sure, sounds like a plan. I could use help from someone as smart as you." That made her flush. He complimented her…It meant…A lot. "Okay! Thanks!" She said cheerfully and smiled.

"Man she's something else…Well..atleast she's entertaining. I'm looking forward to those study sessions Aisha. Nice Welcome to High school..I hope my entire High school life is as fun as this." Elsword got off the wall and went in his dorm to rest for the day.

_'and you are something else too. Elsword the Sheath Knight.'. _


	3. Elsword vs Aisha! I just can't lose!

**I decided to change Rena and Chung's Class to their 3rds as well.**

So now Rena is a Trapping Ranger who is going to Evolve into a Night Watcher.

and Chung is a Shelling Guardian who is going to become a Tactical Trooper! ;D (So smexy XD)

anyways hope you enjoy! Any errors I need to know about please let me know! Thank you~

* * *

(Aisha's POV)

_I just don't understand, why do I feel so different about him….he gets to me to easily and now I'm acting shy around him? It doesn't make any sense. _I couldn't understand why Elsword made me act so differently. It was so confusing! I just didn't understand why! I'm heading to school, coming out of my dorm. I can barely even concentrate on anything.

"Earth to Aisha! Hey~!" I probably didn't hear her at first. I turned to my side to see Rena waving at me. I smiled weakly and waved back. I guess she could tell something was wrong with me by the way I was acting. I couldn't help it I was thinking about this all night and morning.

"Aisha What's wrong? Something is on your mind. Come on tell me~" Rena spoke with concern but and it warmed me. I felt like I had to tell her. She had some sort of hypnotizing ability or something I swear.

"Ugh, alright I will. But promise you won't say a word!" I whispered. She nodded furiously and stared at me like a child learning something special from their father.

"I…I've been thinking. You know Elsword, right? Well, he makes me act differently than my normal self. He gets under my skin so easily without even trying." Flashbacks of yesterday went through my mind and I blushed a little. "I just don't get why he of all people can do this. He's an idiot! I'm not sure how I can feel about this…" I guess I sounded really sad. But for some reason Rena was…Giggling?

"Hey! Why are you laughing Rena?!" I yelled. She turned to me, smiled softly and sighed. "You don't see what's happening huh? Your crushing on Elsword." She stated seriously on that last sentence. Time stopped and I blushed even harder. I could hear my heartbeat in the silence. The wind blew softly as I was stuck within my thoughts. _Can…that be it? I'm crushing on him? _Flashbacks went through my mind as I remembered just all what happened yesterday. My heart rate sped up. _I don't want to believe it! I don't like that brat! I can't…._

"Eheheheh…Rena stop being silly that's impossible I couldn't like that Brat Elsword even if my life depended on it." _A Lie. _I knew I was lying to myself but I couldn't help it.

"Oh so I'm a brat huh?"

I jumped around to see Elsword standing there smirking at me. _He's like a cat! Where did he come from?! _I took the time to look at him for a bit. He was, actually attractive. I wanted to mentally slap myself for that. No screw mentally, physically.

"Are you checking me out or something? Hey Aisha! Wake up!"

I was staring at him for that long? That's…awkward. I'm acting like a stupid high school girl. "Why would I be doing that?! I'm just tired, please don't try to bump up your ego." I was actually pretty tired. Thinking about this didn't allow me much time to sleep.

"Whatever." He turned and started walking towards school hands in his pockets. I followed and so did Rena. _Why can't I stop thinking about him?! _I felt like some stupid fan girl. I hope I didn't annoy him to much.

** The First Year**

"Eeeeh?!" The class shouted with shock. We're already getting our mission assignments without any training?! Don't they realized that we'll die! Well I guess only the survivors move up.

"Relax, Everyone is going to have to go into Sparring before we send you out on a mission. To see how advanced your skills are. Now remember don't kill each other." The teacher said with no kind of worry or concern. _This school is crazy. _Ugh.

"You can all choose your Sparring opponents and partners if you decide to do team battles. Just make sure you have a teacher monitoring you so results are taken down." Well that's some interesting rules. With that said I took a side glance towards Elsword. He felt my gaze and turned to me and smiled deviously. He mouthed something, what did he say? "We can fight if you want, but remember what I said yesterday." I flinched. I do remember what he said yesterday. It wasn't something I was going to forget.

I huffed and just crossed my arms and pouted. I could hear him laughing. I started blushing furiously. It seems as every look. Everything he did made me feel different! I couldn't stand it. Maybe if I defeat him I can get over this. _That's it! Maybe I fear him! If I can get over it and defeat him maybe these stupid feelings will go away! Then I'll challenge him. _

** The First Year  
**

"Elsword! I challenge you!" I pointed at him like some idiot but I wanted him to get the point. I really wanted to fight him. He looked up from drinking and looked at me.

"Your serious? Well alright then." He slammed his drink down on the table and it made me have second thoughts. He walked past me smirking. "I'll see you in the Sparring arena." Rena Eve Chung and even Raven stared at me with concerned looks. Elsword was dangerous. Something about him was off, and he was targeting me down like I was some sort of prey.

I turned and smiled brightly at the others. "I'll be fine you guys!" I waved at them and hurried off. I could tell they would still worry but I needed to do this. I have to defeat Elsword!

I headed to the Sparring Area. I saw Elsword standing next to a teacher. Is that Ms. Ariel-Senpai?! Wow I wouldn't think she would be the one to watch over us.

I walked up to Elsword. He stared at me. He reached behind his back and I stared with curiosity. He pulled out one sword behind he back and took his fighting stance. He looked more serious than he ever did before. But, didn't he say he dual wielded swords? Where is his other one? Is he taking it easy on me?! I wasn't going to stand for this no way.

I growled and summoned my staff and took my fighting stance. I was not going to lose. I couldn't. I won't allow it!

"Are you two ready?" We both nodded in unison. "Alright. FIGHT!"

We both jumped back. I glanced at him trying to see what he was doing. He ran towards me swinging. I wondered why he started swinging so early but I noticed his last swing was a charge! I jumped over him and shot a Star ball at him and used it to get behind him. I stole some of his energy and mana to stun him. I started striking with my wand putting all the magic power I had into it. He was getting damaged. I started getting happy, I was beating him! Ha!

"Grrr.." He countered one strike and knocked me up in the air! He started swinging at me in infinite strikes! He was tearing up my clothes trying not to actually penetrate the sword right through me.

"You had another thing coming thinking you was gonna get me so easily! Its over!" He summoned another sword! _I see now…That's…the legendary sword…Cornwell…It chose him._

"Final Strike! YAAAAAH!" He summoned what seemed like a black hole doing constant damage to me. The Damage was immense my body ached. The explosion happened and I let out the most inhumane death scream. I wish I HAD died. He defeated me so easily. The only reason I even hit him was because he let me. That was even more embarrassing…

"Hmph." He held his hand out and Cornwell disappeared in a white flash. He sheathed his other sword. I almost fell on the floor and hit my head but someone caught me. My Vision was hazy but I could make out the red hair. It was Elsword.

"The Winner is Elsword! With a Fight like that your qualified to start your missions! Even start your advancement!" Ariel said with happiness not even seeming to care that I was half dead.

(Elsword POV)

_This idiot. I could've killed her if I hadn't caught her. _Job Advancement? I've never heard of this but it sounded interesting. But I would have to make it quick. Aisha needed to be taken to the infirmary. I probably should've taken it easy on her…She is a mage after all she can't handle to much damage.

"What's this job advancement your talking about?" I said a little more rudely than intended but I wanted her to get straight to the point. I didn't want Aisha to die. Yeah she was annoying but that didn't give me a reason to let her die.

"Well you all came here in a First class ranking. After some time you learn more advanced techniques and become your next class! Stronger than ever!" Ariel was a little to optimistic for my tastes…Even Rena wasn't that optimistic. But I would have to check this out. I remembered the shock Aisha had in her eyes once she saw me summon another sword. I forgot to tell her about that.

I walked to the infirmary not caring about the stares I was getting. That was the least of my worries. Aisha had fallen asleep, at least that's what I hoped she did. Her clothes was shredded up pretty badly. I could see a lot of her skin and body. _Whoa…_ I didn't take note of this but, she was, kind of, cute? Maybe hot at that. _Ugh, that's inappropriate to think of at the time. I need to get moving. _I reached the infirmary after I started rushing. The nurse didn't take anytime in waiting and started healing up Aisha right away. I stood next to her the entire time. I didn't want to admit it. But I was worried for the chick actually.

After a Few hours she was all patched up and resting. Apparently I had broken a few of her ribs and bruised her up badly. I felt guilty. I hope she would forgive me. I sat on her bad waiting for her to wake up.

Her eyes opened slowly, she looked in a lot of pain. I smiled softly at her. I let my eyes soften from my usually cold look. She smiled at me. It was a beautiful smile, even in her injured state.

"Elsword…?" Aisha said confused. She probably couldn't see to well so I moved a little closer to her so she could get a better view. "Yeah Aisha?" I said worried. She must've caught the worry in my voice. Her smile widened and her eyes watered up a bit. With the sunlight coming in she looked like a angel in the sight. I almost felt the blush coming to my cheeks. I hope she couldn't see it.

"Thanks for not going easy on me…" She said softly and she reached up and hugged me. I gently hugged back. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I did. She was happy I didn't go easy on her? She wanted me to go all out? "You wanted me to go all out like that?" I repeated the question out loud. She nodded.

"Ever since I was a child when I fought guys they would always go easy on me because I was a girl. So I always got up in ranking because of that. But I actually wasn't improving because I had no one who actually fought me all out. You didn't hold back. Your different, and I like that." She said quietly. She was sharing some of her past with me. I would hate that. Not having exactly fair fights because people was holding back cause of your gender.

"If you want we can spar more so you can improve. After you heal of course." I rushed the last sentenced and she laughed lightly. It warmed my heart and I smiled and laughed back. Lightly than I usually do.

"I'd appreciate that." We both smiled at each other. For some reason my instincts took over and I began leaning down. Closer.. and closer to her face. Her eyes widened a bit even though she was still hazy. I closed my eyes and-

"AISHA ARE YOU OKAY?!" Rena rushed in and I literally fell off the bed as she rushed to her side. "I heard what happened Elsword really hurt you in that fight! I came here soon as I could!" Rena rushed with worry and examined her.

"Rena I'm fine I'll get better.." Aisha said amused at how hysterical Rena had become. Eve rushed to Aisha's side as well as Chung and Raven stayed at the foot of her bed. I'm actually glad they came in. I think I almost kissed Aisha! I couldn't stop myself for some reason. My body just took over...

_Do I….Have Feelings for Aisha?_


	4. What did I do! A New Discovery

(Elsword POV)

After school finished, I lifted Aisha in my arms. Though she was squirming a lot. I was taking her to her dorm and I didn't want her walking in the condition she was in. It was going to cause her pain and I don't think she knew that. _Wow she's smart but so dumb at the same time. Ugh Aisha you're a handful. _

"ELSWORD PUT ME DOWN I CAN WALK!" Aisha yelled she kept squirming and squirming. It was ticking me off but I kept a firm grip. A few of the buttons on my White Dress shirt popped open cause of her swinging. I sighed. I didn't want to walk around campus with my chest exposed. A Few girls looked at me and blushed. I just raised a Eyebrow and kept walking.

When we Finally reached her dorm. After all of the fighting she did. My ears felt like they were going to pop. I opened her door with the side of my body and set her down on the bed. I stared down at her scowling putting my hands on my hips. She looked up at me pouting then her eyes widened I looked at her confused. _Why does she look so shocked..? _I saw her face slowly turning red. _Oh~ Hm. Maybe I can have fun with this. _I smirked.

(Aisha POV)

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Elsword was standing over me and his shirt was completely unbuttoned. _When did he do that?! Oh wait ..I did _I wanted to face palm myself. All that flailing aroundI did took off the buttons he had one by one. I saw him smirking at me and I turned to a Tomato and hid under my covers. I heard shuffling around. That's.. weird.

I took the cover from over my head and saw Elsword on top of me still smirking at me. He started leaning in closer. Something was caught in my throat and It wouldn't come out.

"E..El..El.." Was I trying to say his name? My mind was a jumble of mess. When he was a Inch closer to me, my body finally did what my mind wanted to. I jumped off the bed no matter how bad it hurt. I landed back on the floor…Jeez that hurt. I realized I couldn't move my arms. "Eh?" I opened my eyes fast and Elsword was on top of me AGAIN. Though he had fallen on top of me this time. I could feel his body heat and it was making my body go crazy! Just him being near me made want to…let out something. It was something laying in my voice and it wouldn't come out.

He tried lifting his head but it hit the nightstand that was above us and his head came crashing down to my neck. My body start shaking. _Oh god, I can feel his lips on my neck, Why do I want to lean into this?! _He sighed and I guess decided to lay there and rest. I could still feel his bare chest on some of my skin, he was warm like a blanket.

"E-Elsword…?" I turned to the side and his eyes opened slightly. They looked a murderous red! My eyes widened and shock and I started squirming to get from under him. Something took over and he pinned me by the arms. There was anything I could do now. His legs had my legs stuck so I couldn't move and he caught my arms.

"Don't move." He said I couldn't tell what emotion he was letting off. It seemed Dangerous and seductive… _Oh wow the bad boy type. Something is really off about him though.. _He leaned down towards my neck and he bit me? "Ow!" I winced he was using those sharp teeth of his to penetrate into my neck, and god did it hurt, wait is he sucking my blood?!

_No way…T-T-This…its not possible….He really can't be one..Can he? _I was in utter disbelief. He pulled away and I could see the blood on his mouth. He licked it away and I blushed. He looked like he really enjoyed it. He got off of me and I immediately climbed back into my bed and hid under the covers like some frightened child.

I looked back and I saw he was falling to his knees he seemed to be in a weakened state. He was holding his head and his eyes was turning back to a more friendly look. "A-Aisha….What did I do…I..I can't remember what just happened." _Did he really just forget that fast? Maybe some spirit has possessed him…Wait a second. Cornwell! _

"Yeah..y-you..bit my neck..and sucked a bit of my blood. Like those vampires in the stories…" He looked at me shocked. As if he didn't believe me. "I have the bite mark to prove it." I pulled the neck covering down from my neck and showed him the bite mark he left. It was hurting actually. It was forming a hickey. A Dark one, that's not good.

"I can't believe I did that…Aisha I'm sorry. It felt like something possessed me." He said. He sounds so angry. I guess he's upset he let something take over him like that. It must be infuriating to someone like him.

"It's alright…" I wanted to say it was possible it might've been his sword. But I would have to wait and see just to be sure. It wasn't…Exactly accurate.

"Aisha! Me, Eve Chung and Raven came to check up on you! You and Elsword aren't doing anything in there are you~!" Rena shouted through the door. Me and Elsword flinched and I turned around and laid in the bed as he opened the door.

"We're not doing anything!" Elsword said scowling. But he forgot something very important.

"Oh really? Why is your shirt unbuttoned then." Chung said amused. I saw him trying to hold back a laugh. He DID forget about his shirt.

"Eh? ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! When I was bringing Aisha back she kept swinging around and by the time we got here she had knocked all the buttons off my shirt!" Elsword rushed in a rant and breathed heavily at the end.

The four of them wasn't buying it at all. Even though it was through. They all looked the opposite way. "Whatever!" They all said in unison. They all walked in together, we talked and everything while Elsword stayed silent sitting at my desk. I wonder what he was thinking about.

** The First Year**

(Rena POV)

I was sitting outside of my room watching the students go by. The dorms was Co-ed so it wasn't any rules about gender here. I sat there thinking about Elsword and Aisha. Those two are something else. They both seem to deny that they feel something for each other. Its really cute actually. I giggled to myself and spoke softly. "Well I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens next." I stared down into the cup of tea I was drinking. It was around 8 o' clock at night. I sighed. I wasn't even tired and I sure didn't feel like studying. I trained for the day and I wasn't hungry.

"Something wrong Rena?" I looked up to See Raven looking down at me giving a soft smile. I smiled back and sighed. He sat down next to me and leaned against my door. "No it isn't anything Raven, well. I've just been bored lately at night. I usually finish everything during daytime and have nothing to do at night. Plus, I've been thinking about Elsword and Aisha."

"Oh that lovey dovey tsundere couple." Raven spoke laughing lightly. I giggled along with him. "They'll come along in time, plus it'll be fun to watch those two evolve. They may need a bit of a push along the way but trust me we'll be there." Raven said with his eyes closed. He seemed really relaxed. That brightened my mood. "Yeah your right. They'll come around."

Raven looked all scary but he was actually really nice. He was a cool and calm guy. I relaxed and my head slowly fell onto his shoulder. He sounded shocked for a second but relaxed. I couldn't help it I was getting tired. He pulled me closer and warmed me.

"Hey Rena?" Raven spoke, I barely heard him in my bleary state. I looked up at him. "Yeah Raven?" I said tiredly I was almost about to pass out.

"Tomorrow do you want to spar for the results to see if we're eligible to begin our missions..?" He said with obvious question in his voice. He seemed as if I was going to quickly deny it. But it all honesty I was eagerly waiting for someone to challenge me. I didn't think it would be Raven of all people.

"Sure Raven, I'll be looking forward to it." He smiled down at me and I smiled back and laughed a little. I rested my head down but this time when I closed my eyes I didn't open them again. I fell asleep.

(Raven POV)

Rena fell asleep on my shoulder. She was warm but she was very light. I laughed and picked her up, and opened the room to her dorm. I laid her on the bed and put the covers over her. She was already in her nightgown. I'm glad I didn't need to change her. I walked out the room and closed the door. I headed towards my room. Rena reminded me of someone very special.. It pained me to re-think of this person. But still warming to find someone like her. I hope be and Rena can have a good friendship.

I walked past Chung's room and I heard noises. It sounded like more than one person in the room. I shrugged it off and kept going to my room. I was tired anyways and I felt as if I was going to fall over any second.

As soon as I opened the door to my room I collapsed on the bed not even bothering to change. I fell asleep quickly.

(Chung POV)

"Hey Eve thanks for helping me out with this." I looked up at her. She just nodded and continued working on my cannon. Something went wrong with it and I could not for the love of god figure out what happened with it.

"I have figured out the issue with your Cannon Chung. The firing engine was damaged. But I was able to fix it." She said blankly. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Eve I would've been screwed if I couldn't use it anymore." She smiled very slightly and nodded. It was really pretty. Though how small it was. I held out my hand for her to shake. She shook it and we stared at each other for awhile. She was a Nasod, a Robot. She was kind of, pretty? For a Nasod. She had soft Ivory like skin. Cute blue markings under her eyes a Big blue gem on her forehead covered mostly by her long hair where she had what seemed as a White lotus on the side of it. She had big beautiful golden eyes. For her outfit. She wore a dress, a rather short dress. I blushed a little looking at it for the first time. She wore VERY long sleeve boots that was white along with the rest of her outfit with Heels. Her hair came down to what seemed like her thighs.

"Chung why are you staring at me? You have been quite for a very long time and your face is red. According to my data base this is when Human's get what is called a Fever. May I check your temperature?" Eve said Blankly as usual. There was a tad, concern in that what seemed a emotionless voice.

I shook my head and looked back in her eyes. "A-ah no I'm alright Eve! I'm just very tired and need to rest. Thank you!" I rushed. She stared at me with curiosity.

"If you are tired then you must rest. I will leave you to your sleep. If your cannon malfunctions let me know and I will be here to fix it. " I nodded nervously. _God she really does seem to have no emotion. Its creepy…How did her and Aisha become friends? Must've took forever. _I waved at her and she waved back slightly as she exited the room. I really wanted to be friends with her but it was going to be Extremely difficult given her attitude.

But if I wanted it I would do it. I just need to set my mind to it. I placed my cannon into my closet and took off my shirt and laid in my bed to rest. It was tiring today. Mainly dealing with that bulky cannon.

_I want to be around Eve more, she's so interesting. I wonder how things will go for us both. _


	5. Heated Moments! My Control has vanished!

**Miharu**:** Here's a new Chapter! It's a tad, sexual maybe? Not enough to be M rated but still sexual x3**

Aisha: Your just a happy girl huh?

Miharu: I let my mind expand what can I say. OH! Anyways, I started high school today, so uploads may slow down. Q.Q High School is so tiring I hate it! Being around so many people is nerve wrecking!

Raven: Tell me about it, Hey. Why are the rest of us rarely in the story?! 

**Eve Rena & Chung: Yeah Why?!**

**Miharu: Its a Elsword x Aisha Story. Remember?**

Everyone: Oh Right.

Miharu: Anyways enjoy! I'm so tired.

* * *

What_ is he exactly? I don't understand. One minute he was helping me and then the next… _Flashbacks went through my head as I remembered seeing Elsword, shirtless and on top of me, holding me down forcefully and doing what he wanted, shivers went down my body in, pleasure? My face turned red as a tomato. I had, enjoyed what he did, to a very full extent, I remembered what he said "_Don't move._" It was so dangerous and seductive it droves my insides crazy. The amount of lust and coldness in his eyes turned me on and I didn't know why! I started squirming in my seat as my body temperature rose to a inhumane level.

"Mmm..!" muffled sounds were coming from me. I was daydreaming and I couldn't snap out of it. Oh how I hate it how he made me feel this way. It was no denying it now. I had completely fallen for the 'bad boy'. I was madly in love with Elsword, and I wanted him, right now.

" -SAN! PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!" -sensei shouted I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded immediately. "S-sorry -sensei, I was deep in thoughts." I said sighing. I heard people in the class giggling. I blushed even more. I heard Elsword's voice among the laughter. I just about fainted. I had to lay my head down.

"Actually, -sensei can I be excused for the rest of the day? I'm not feeling to well." I said sounding extremely depressed. I couldn't just stand being in the same room as Elsword. -sensei stared at me and nodded. I stood up to leave the classroom but I immediately fell to my knees and had to use my desk to hold me up.

Arms wrapped around my waste and lifted me off the ground. I was breathing heavily. It felt as if I was running a fever. I looked up to see those devious eyes of Elsword again. He was always there to help and save me. In the matter of the first few days, I blushed at his serious face.

" -sensei, I'll take Aisha to her dorm and take care of her, she's had a few issues before that I have dealt with. I'll try to get her back in class in a few days. Please excuse her." Elsword was so serious when he said that. I never could understand him. He was like a shroud of mysterious. I remembered his happiness, his deviousness and how he appears up to help me at the perfect times, the seductive and cold looks he gave me, It was never a accurate one for him. I never can understand him.

"Okay Elsword, I'll trust you with this, I'll excuse you and her from any class assignments until she gets back to good health. Take care." She said with a happy tone. That was rare, that meant she actually cared about what Elsword was doing. He nodded and walked me out the room.

"E-Elsword…." I nearly whispered into his shirt. I was snuggled up close to him. He was so warm and I wanted his heat.

"Yeah, what is it?" He didn't look at me he just kept walking. I could feel his muscles through his shirt. Oh how I wanted to just stare at his bare chest one more time. I wanted to stab myself for thinking of such slutty thoughts. But I guess love will do that to you.

"W-when we get to the dorm, I-I have to tell you something." I said nervously. He stopped and eyed me like I said something stupid. The look he gave me made my heart pound. _Why is he so damn attractive to me?! _I hated every look and laugh every time he spoke made my heart pound.

"Okay?" He said as something was strange going on. He continued walking. I felt his heartbeat against me and I loved it.

By the time we had reached my dorm I was on the verge of letting go. Everything was so blurry, my feelings were overwhelming me and my sense of control and willpower was fading. Elsword laid me down on the bed, he stared at me for a second, he looked as he was restraining to do something but turned around.

"You were saying? You wanted to tell me something Aisha." Elsword spoke rudely, he was obviously holding back from doing something to me. Did he want to…? _Oh my god, my heart. _I literally blew steam out my ears at the thought of what he wanted to do. I laid back, my mind was in a blur, lust was consuming me and I couldn't stop it. I reached up and grabbed him by the back of his collar firmly.

"EH?! Aisha What are you doing?!" Elsword sounded shock as ever and it made me smirk a little. "I want you Elsword…" I spoke nothing but lust dripping from my voice, I pulled him back and he fell on top of me, his hands on each side of my head.

"W-what do you mean you want me?" Elsword spoke, nervous for the first time I've heard it. He didn't know, guess I'll have to explain it.

"A Few days ago when you pinned me on the ground, you had nothing but lust and coldness in your eyes, You did what you wanted and you would've went further if I hadn't snapped you out of it….I thought I would fear…y-you would go f-further..b-but now, I r-realize…I actually w-wanted it…" I stared up at him and he looked shocked as ever. Then his expression turned serious, slowly a smirked turned up on his face and that same Lust and coldness was back. Oh how my body shivered.

He grabbed my arms quickly and pinned me down to stop me from moving. I struggled a bit against the grip because it was so strong it hurt a bit. I had closed my eyes from the pain, when I had opened them I was staring right into Elsword's. A second later I felt lips pressed against mines. A Billion pulse waves of pleasure went through my body so fast It was almost unbearable. I let out a moan and I heard Elsword chuckle a little. He had became so dark in such a short amount of time. He kept kissing me so deeply. He moved my arms above me head quickly and started unbuttoning my top. He never lost his rhythm with kissing me. Who would've known Elsword would be such a passionate guy.

I was responding without a problem. He kept stripping me down of my clothing until I was just in my underclothing. I grabbed hold of his chest firmly and started unbuttoning his shirt in almost a desperate way. After I got it off I unzipped his pants and we began grinding against each other wanting body heat.

"E-Elsword…" I had to say his name. He was just planted in my brain. I bucked my hips against his and he moaned out loud.I loved it and I wanted more out of him. I was ready to give myself to him. He moved back for a second and opened his mouth. He gestured me to turn my head to the side. His eyes were glowing a bright blood red. I did as he wanted, it was like he was controlling me. As he opened his mouth his fangs enlarged and he bit into my neck. I let out a pained sound but let him do as he wanted. My body began weakening the more he took, he wasn't a actual vampire, he would be cold, he wouldn't have a heartbeat, and he would be immortal. Some darkness was possessing him. I knew I loved this part of him, but it would have to be removed or it would eventually devour his soul.

He pulled back and licked my neck. I looked to the side and saw some of my blood dripping from the side of his mouth. His 'fangs' were still drawn out and he looked like a blood hungry monster. I panted. "E-El-Elsword….I-I can't…hang on…" then sleep took over my body.

(Elsword POV)

_I can't believe what I did, I literally just had a make-out session with Aisha, and I loved every minute of it. Did Aisha fall in love with me? Something came over me and I wanted blood, HER blood, ever since I've came into contact with Cornwell, I've been having certain urges to do inhumane things. I felt the presence of Dark El come within my spirit, it wasn't painful, but it was effecting my way of life, I had to stop the Dark El from controlling me. Resist it somehow, Cornwell was a spirit I needed to become stronger. Without him I would only just become a Master Knight, but with him, I could expand even further, protect more people, so I had to, learn to overcome the darkness of it. _

I sighed as I looked down at Aisha's exposed sleeping body, I blushed furiously from the sight. She was cute, beautiful, I'm glad I hadn't token her bra or panties off, I may have had a nosebleed from that. I sighed again and climbed off from on top of her. I realized I bruised her lip a bit from all that rough kissing I did. I smirked a little, I saw I had left a few hickeys on her neck too, oh Rena and Eve was going to never let her live this down.

I put the blanket on her and zipped my pants back up, I blushed at how fast Aisha had undressed me, she really meant what she said, I sat down at her desk and started playing games on her computer. She had a lot of studying programs on here, nothing less expected from the class rep. I was deep in thought still at how my how my actions were. I couldn't control my body. Once she gave me the say so I completely lost control. So I did it.

I was ashamed how I let something take control of me. It showed weakness and I couldn't stand that. I promised myself I would become stronger, to protect those I care about, I lost someone I cared about because of weakness, I wasn't going to let it happen again. _Sis, as your death wish you wanted me to become stronger, so those in the future I cared for, I could protect. She didn't want me to mourn over her because of my weakness I was young, and I could barely do anything. Ever since, I swore on my life, with every fiber of my being I would become stronger, no matter what, so I trained 24/7 til I had broken bones and I passed out, not to long the spirit Cornwell contacted me, he had been watching me ever since my Sis's death. He admired my determination, and he wanted to help me fulfill my wish. I accepted it with no thought whatsoever about the consequences. It was like making a contract with the devil, and now I'm suffering for it. _I put my hand on my face to hold back tears at how naïve I was as a child, I couldn't believe how stupid I was to not think that something so powerful could have consequences, maybe not immediately but now it was happening, and it was happening on Aisha, she was someone I cared about for sure. Given my, lustful actions just before.

"Elsword…What are you doing…?" Aisha spoke with so much curiosity and in her weary state she sounded like a innocent angel. I flustered but still kept my back turned away from her.

"Nothing Aisha, just thinking over some things, how are you feeling? You passed out about an hour ago." I realized I was so drawn into my thoughts about Sis about an hour had past since Aisha passed out.

I heard what seemed like very dizzy like steps. I felt arms around me and I looked up and saw Aisha looking down at me smiling. The covers were wrapped around her so it looked as if she was wearing a white long dress. Aisha's eyes widened as she saw the tears brimming my eyes.

"Elsword, you looked as if you are about to cry? What exactly were you thinking about…?" She stared at me with a lot of worry. Her eyes showed so much concern for me I had to tell her. It would pain me to re-think of Sis but it would be best if she knew.

"Aisha, I'm going to tell you, but please don't tell anyone, alright?" I said with a lot of worry in my voice she nodded, but she looked so sad for me and I hated it, it was as if she was in pain because I was. I didn't want her hurt. Not anything on her hurt at all. I don't know what caused this protectiveness but its there.

"When I was younger, about 8. My Older Sis, she was the only family member I had….left." My voice began to crack as I spoke. "There was this demon like beast. While me and her was out training, i-it, attacked her, I tried my best to stop him, to try to get her back, but I wasn't strong enough, He laughed at my efforts and killed her off slowly as punishment for my weakness. He forced me down to watch as he clawed out her insides piece by piece as she let out agonizing screams, she was strong, so she lasted a long time, though in a situation like that you would rather be weak. Afterwards he left, and he told me to become stronger. I went into the shadows, I cried for years at school I was counted as a kid that had severe trauma and was on the verge of insanity, I was considered not safe because of the violent death I witnessed of my sister. Ever since then I've lived alone. After the demon had finished shredding her insides she still had the strength to tell me her dying wish. She wanted me to become stronger, so I can protect those in the future that I cared about and loved, like you." _Did I just make a confession? _"I accepted her wish, after her death, though my depression I trained mercilessly. Until I had broken bones or until I passed out. Then the next morning I would be up training again, all day. All the way up til now. I joined here to become as strong as I could. After training for so long. Cornwell my sword that I summon, contacted me, he's actually a spirit. He promised me I would become stronger. Though I have, ever since I began using him there have been moments where I lusted for blood and would lose control sometimes. I hate that I became so weak to the Dark El that has been entering my body."

Aisha stood there, frozen and in shock at the story I gave her. "Well, I had a feeling maybe Cornwell was causing these certain mood changes you were having. I knew it wasn't normal. I'll help you fix this, okay?" Aisha was sincere she was going to help me overcome this Darkness, I didn't want her to get hurt but she sounded so sure. "Okay, thank you Aisha." I stood up and kissed her on the lips, and stayed there, I held her close into the embrace and she gladly responded to it.

"Not a problem, Els." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I liked that nickname. I wouldn't mind her using it at all. For the first time.

I was happy.

I was truly happy with someone.

And for the first time with Aisha.

I kissed her on my own will. At then I knew it.

I loved Aisha.


	6. The Legendary Infinity Sword? Transform!

**Miharu: Its Friday~ Friday~ Everyone get down on-**

Raven: -punches- DON'T YOU DARE! 

**Miharu: OWWIE~ Raven! Okay okay! -cries- meany..**

Raven: -hugs- I'm sorry Miharu, forgive me?

**Miharu: -mega flustered- Yes...**

**Aisha: To easy.**

**Elsword: Way to Easy.**

**Miharu: Whatever...w. OH! Yeah its friday so that means more chapters~ Since I'm in school when the weekend hits I'm going to type my arse off!**

**Raven: You couldn't say ass?**

**Miharu: Shush, anyways, The First Year isn't going to end with uhm, WAIT NO SPOILERS! I'll just tell you at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Aisha: Dummy, now they may skim over to see what you were going to say.**

**Miharu: Naah~ If they're interested in the story they'll read the chapter first. I hope.. ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

* * *

_2 Months has passed since Aisha promised to help me overcome the Dark El of Cornwell…_

"Elsword, you and Aisha, your partner. I'm sending you both out to Feita's Altar of Dedication. There is a Demon beast summoning the Demon army into our world through the gate at the top of the tower. We need you to get through, defeat and destroy the demon, and to seal the gate. Understand?" Stella-sensei spoke with the upmost seriousness. Me and Aisha responded. I had been helping Aisha train to become stronger.

Her body is now as strong as lead and every strike she does is lethal. In strength now I can say we're equally matched. She was so happy when she beat me last time we sparred. We we're both weak and one more strike from either of us would've won the fight. She had the skills to get behind me of course and deal the final blow before I could. I was proud of her.

As me and Aisha walked out the school side by side the wind blew creating a unsettling chill, as if something wasn't right, the air was bone chilling. Aisha shivered in her mage clothing as we walked. She was strong but still her clothing wasn't actually built for cold weather.

"AISHA! ELSWORD!" Rena ran up to us panting. She most likely was looking for us. "Where are you two going?!" Rena said angrily she might've thought we were leaving campus by the seriousness we had on our faces.

"I've been assigned a mission. They have Aisha paired with me as a partner as they find this mission is better for two people. They find her the only one capable to handle this besides me." I stated. She just looked at me surprised. She sighed happily and stood up to regain her posture.

"Well alright then, you two be safe and come back to us. Okay?" She looked down, even though she had the soft smile that never left her face her eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't know what any of us would do without you guys. The 6 of us are like a family you know?" I smiled softly at that, it was true we are like a family, and I never wanted that to change. "I promise we will Rena, I promise." I gave her a two finger salute as I turned to continue walking to Feita, she stood and gave me a full salute as she saw me and Aisha off.

I took a quick glance at Aisha, worry was spread all across her soft features. She was nervous about this mission. Behind the worry I could still see her determination. I turned back to keep going. I remembered Stella-sensei said that there was a Demon beast bringing the demon's into Feita, perhaps, maybe it was the same one who killed Sis?

My face roughened as I thought of it, if it was him, I would not show any mercy, I would brutalize him with no mercy, _I will make him suffer the same pain Big sis did. _

(Aisha POV)

I glanced at Elsword, he had gotten a murderous look in his eyes and it scared me. Me and Him had been to Feita before, but I've never seen him like this during any of our missions. This was completely new, I remembered faintly Stella mentioned something about a Demon Beast, then I remembered that story Elsword told me one night, maybe it was the same demon, no wonder he looked so grim. _Don't lose your Sanity over this Elsword. _As if we had a mind link. Elsword's grim expression vanished in a gasp and he concentrated on the road ahead.

I smiled and kept going. We had fought several demons during our times in Feita, Elsword was becoming stronger every time. His strength was Legendary, especially for his age. I respected him for his determination.

The walk to Feita wasn't long. The demons weren't actually as strong as I originally thought they were. But I knew better than to get cocky. Elsword, unexpected of all people, taught me that doing so in a fight could result in a loss, or even death depending on your opponent. This was also the leader of the demons, we had no idea how limitless his powers are. Elsword usually kept me calm, he always seemed sure of his self, even in the moment when all seemed lost.

Our last fight with the demon Cutty Sark. Elsword had fallen off the edge do to the damn thing flying into us rapidly. He told me to keep attacking him, and he said he'll be fine. Out of anger I released all of my energy on Cutty Sark, It killed him, when I turned back I only saw Elsword's hand. It was slipping I ran towards him desperately and caught him before he had fallen. I cried for hours because of how scared I was that I might've have lost him if I hadn't reacted so quickly.

Me and Els actually was in a, secret relationship, Not even Rena knew about it, even though she joked about our closeness. It was sort of fun to have a relationship like this.

"We're here." The way Elsword said it made it sound spooky. The air had became an eerie cold. I could hear strong gusts of wind. I looked up at the top of the Altar, I saw a large dimension like gate. That must be where the demon is. Grumbling was coming from ahead of us, I snapped back to look forward, Me and Els charged in barraging through the demon minions with ease. But climbing to the top of the Altar was NOT an easy task. I could teleport up, but Els needed time to actually get up. It was a long mission for sure.?

After blasting through so many enemies we became fatigued. I've should've known. That demon leader of theirs is smart. Me and Elsword gazed up at the climb to the Altar. The stairs had been busted out, the air was becoming bone-chilling, my heart raced the closer we got, Sweat beaded my forehead as I grabbed Elsword and teleported us to the top of the Altar.

I set Elsword down and we looked around for any signs of the demon. All sounds seemed to cease as we saw him, He was a giant blood-thirsty looking beast. Blue & White fur and no eyes. He was as tall as the Summoning gate. It hurt to look up at him, light faded from my eyes as terror completely filled them. I noticed Elsword growling. I turned to my side to see His hair covering his eyes, but he was clearly shaking in anger, I looked closer and noticed the tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

This was the demon. _Its Him. _

(Elsword POV)

_It's him, It's the demon that murdered my sister, that son of a bitch killed her in cold blood then mocked my weakness, no more, I wasn't going to let him get away with this any longer, He needed to die, Now. _

I charged at the beast with all my fury, I unleashed endless slashes at his lower body and climbed up to drag my sword down his body, I jabbed my sword and cornwell into him at rapid speed without mercy. I noticed I heard him laughing, He was mocking me again, was he not getting hurt? _Oh no…_

"ELSWORD!" Aisha screamed my named and her voice echoed through my head as my vision became with to a Icy blast the demon released on my body. I flew across the Altar and crashed into a wall, my back seemed to crack against the impact, Time seemed to stop as I slowly fell to the floor. My vision became hazy as I looked around. I could see the demon walking up to me. Shaking the Altar with every step, "I am the Demon Leader of the Base army. Berthe, your that kid from years ago, I thought I told you to get stronger but it seems you have failed, Now die for your failure!" I closed my eyes awaiting my death, from the impact I couldn't move.

"ELSWORD NO!" Aisha dived for me, and she grabbed me with grace and teleported me out of the way. She saved my life, at least I thought so, my vision began to fade out as Aisha shook me ferociously. I didn't want to leave her on her own, but I couldn't hold on any longer, _Aisha I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough. _

* * *

I woke up to what seemed like a endless void. I floated looking through the darkness, nothing I could see.

"I believe its time we unlock the full power now, Elsword." _I know that voice! _I turned around sharply scowling as I stared at the Cornwell spirit. He stared at me, but in his eyes, I saw, he was impressed, Its time? _What does that exactly mean? _

"I've been waiting for this moment, Elsword, for your reunion with the demon, Berthe, you've trained hard, and now you have someone you care about enough you'll sacrifice your life for, I believe you can accept the full power of me and defeat him, Do you accept?" I stared at him thinking of what happened the first few days I came to Velder High, and since I started using Cornwell, the inhumane acts and feelings I began having.

"What are the consequences?" I saw irritably, I wasn't going to accept another deal without knowing the consequences. Cornwell smiled at me for realizing my mistake in my younger years. "You will be absorbing even more Dark El that ever, if not a strong enough willpower you will be absorbed by it" He stated calmly. I thought about it, I knew with the help of Aisha I could do it, but I would have to hurry, I wouldn't know how much longer she could hold Berthe off without any of my help.

"I Accept! I'll just have to live with it." I stated confidently, I was ready, to become stronger, and to protect everyone I cared about, to protect the one I loved, Aisha. I needed it, and now.

"Alright, the rest is up to you, I am now your partner til death do us part. Good Luck Elsword." After that statement the darkness vanished, and I was summoned to the real world.

_This power is so dark, he wasn't kidding about that Dark El, but I can handle it, Berthe, its time to finish this…_

(Aisha POV)

I flew backwards to a wall and stood up wobbling, Berthe was messing me up badly, I phased out and crashed back to the ground, I was done, I couldn't stand anymore, I laid back waiting for his final blow, But then how of my haziness I saw a Dark shadow, sparking with Dark energy, that looked like black lightning, The sleeve on its arm was ripped, his hair came down to his hips, what seemed like black blood leaking from his forehead.

"Aisha, stay back…" It was Elsword. His voice sounded so demonic and dark, it echoed in my head as my eyes became filled with terror again, this dark shadow was Elsword, He seemed so evil but it was him, He dashed forward at almost the speed of light right through, what the demon called himself, Berthe.

"SWORD BLASTING!" Several sword summoned in the air behind him and pierced right through Berthe causing him to scream in agony, the sword's seemed to burn him alive as his body vaporized right before me. My body trembled at how fast Elsword had killed such a Powerful Elite demon. After the body completely vaporized Elsword turned my way.

_His eyes, they don't look human anymore, they're so dark... _Black blood leaked from his mouth as he panted, He walked towards me and stared down at me, it was intimidating to look at him, so I turned away, he sighed and stood me up with easy. I opened my eyes and turned back to stare at him, But what I was his chest only.

"Huh?" I looked up to see Elsword looking down at me smirking. He grew about 1 foot just instantly! Why does he look so different?! What happened to Elsword?!

"Elsword what happened to you! Your hair…" I put my hand in his hair tenderly as I noticed a patch of black hair on his side, "part of it turned black, and It grew so long, you grew so much taller, and," I stared at his body and noticed how lean he had become, I blushed and looked away.

He laughed lightly and smiled at me. "Cornwell said I was ready, to use all of the power he had to give, I will have to absorb more dark El so I can use it but if I can control it I'll be fine." He stared at me with confidence. I smiled back brightly, I knew he can handle it.

"Its so awkward that I have to look up to you now," I pouted and looked away, he laughed and picked me up, bridal style. "EH?!" I yelled in confusion. He looked at me curiously, "Your in no condition to walk Aisha, the mission is done, I already sealed the gate." I looked at the gate to see it closed, I sighed and nodded. "Alright," I looked up at him and smiled. "Good Job Elsword."

"Good Job is right" a unknown voice to my ears spoke. "Who was that?" I looked around trying to find the source of the voice, "Me , Cornwell, the spirit Elsword fights with, Elsword, you are no longer a Sheath Knight."

"I'm Not?" Elsword looked confused, I did too, He wasn't a sheath knight anymore? Then what exactly was he?

"As you noticed you have the ability to summon a infinite amount of swords without a problem, with this power, your title is no longer sheath knight, You are now going to be dubbed as the title, Infinity Sword.

"That sounds really dangerous and scary…" I said drawing out in thought, Elsword looked at me and laughed, I pouted and smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess Aisha, I guess this is my Job Advancement, So I'm a Infinity Sword now…I guess your up next Aisha, I wonder how you'll look once you advance…" Elsword said thoughtfully, that angered me, my face turn red and I glared at him.

"JUST WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ELS?!" I yelled at him and he laughed louder, I couldn't help but laugh back and sigh.

"Nothing Aisha, lets go."

"Okay!"

_He finally did it, he redeemed his self, he can relax now, and his sister can rest in peace now, Berthe has been defeated and Elsword has become even stronger now, I'm so happy for him._

Good Job, Elsword. Mission Accomplished.

* * *

**Raven: So its not going to end with Elsword's transformation basically?**

**Miharu: Correct. I'll most likely split it til I get to the 4th Story. Which is obviousy going to be called the Final Year, or Graduation, maybe. Hmmm~ Gotta think about that.**

**Elsword: SWAGGIN~ I'M A INFINITY SWORD NOW!**

**Miharu: You did not just say Swaggin...My people, you corrupt my favorite characters.**

**Aisha: Your people?**

**Miharu: Aisha you're a smart girl you should know.**

**Aisha: Oooooh~**

**Miharu: Anyways Please Review! This was mainly a adventurous type chapter, I'll try to put some Raven x Rena next chapter! **

**Rena: Its about time I got back into the story! Sitting on the sidelines is no fun! How do people do it?!**

**Chung: Beats me, I'm getting annoyed with it. -stare-**

**Miharu: Chung I can't stand your staying please don't do that...**

**Chung: Alright Miharu, just don't forget about Me, Rena, Eve & Raven!**

**Miharu: Hai Hai! I got it! **


	7. The ability to Control Time and Space

**Miharu: Finally got a chance to upload this! I got held up on the weekend cause of my bloody father!**

**Aisha: Your british now? -laughs-**

**Miharu: No, well, I dunno, sometimes I gain a British accent, or a Spanish accent. God Knows why.**

**Elsword: You shouldn't say god. .**

**Miharu: Oh yeah your right religion and stuff.**

**Aisha & Elsword: -nods-**

**Miharu: Surprisngly all my favorites Authors don't really give a damn about religion they take like, certain aspects from each religion maybe? Writers are alot more opened minded.**

**Eve: This is true...**

**Miharu: Anyways Sorry for the wait! Tommorrow is Friday! But I won't be able to get on. Poopy. I may not get on Saturday. VIDEO GAME SHOPPING!**

**Aisha: Please tell me its not another horror game.**

**Miharu: w...**

**Aisha & Elsword: GOD DAMN IT MIHARU! **

**Miharu: DON'T HATE ME! COME ON RESIDENT EVIL 6 CAME OUT I NEED TO GET IT~!**

**Aisha: -sigh- What are we going to do with you.**

**Miharu: Buy me Lolipop Chainsaw? =D**

**Eve: Oh I'll show you a Chainsaw. -revs- **

**Miharu: SAVE ME!**

* * *

Aisha rested in my arms, her injuries we're mediocre, so it was safe for her to sleep, I on the other hand, after that transformation it seemed as I've completely healed from the damage I took beforehand, not that I'm complaining, I walked in silence as I thought of what cornwell said, I couldn't let my previous reckless attitudes happen anymore or I would lose my control, and if I did I don't know if I would be able to ever come back.

"Grrrr! ELSWORD!" Rena's voice pierced my thoughts, I turned to meet her gaze but only a sharp impact of her Hand met me. I looked at her shocked, after her anger ceased, she looked almost terrified of me. I sighed, I knew I was going to have to explain this to everyone.

"Elsword why is it that every time Aisha goes on a mission with you she always comes back injured!" She stared at me fury in her eyes now. I thought back and did noticed Aisha came back injured pretty notably every time we did a mission together.

"Not my fault, she is a mage after all she can't handle to much damage. Its not like I'm hurting her." I said coldly. It seemed as if Rena believed that I hurt her, and that made me feel a tad angry, I immediately calmed myself, it was going to be a bit, boring keeping such a mellow attitude but it was a done deal and I needed to handle it.

"Whatever, just take her to her dorm so she can rest.." her voice trailed off in the breeze as the strands of hair blonde hair covered her eyes, staring deeply, tears pricked the edges threatening to fall, silence took hold of the area unable to be broken.

I walked away, Aisha still in my arms, the thoughts of Berthe still rummaged my mind, now becoming faint, to be stored in the back of my mind as just another moment I just had in my life, my heart-pounded at the pulsating Dark El through my veins, the taint of the El had transformed my blood, to a black thick substance.

I reached Aisha's dorm a few minutes later, I examined her room after the few days we had been gone since our trip to the Altar of Dedication, organized supplies decorated her computer desk, neatly made bed with the entire room clean, not a particle a dust in sight. I laid Aisha down on her bed with as much care as I could, I noticed her heavy breathing, her body looked pretty battered from the impact she had from being knocked around several times, I lifted her shirt to see several bruises forming on her body, black and blue hue spotted her pale white skin, I rushed to the bathroom in hope of finding some sedative or painkiller that may give her at least temporary relief.

I found a bandage wrap, this was what I needed, I walked out of the bathroom to see Aisha trying to stand up, she slowly began to fall over I followed her purple hair the slowly almost fell to the floor, I rushed to her side and caught her before she could've crashed to the ground.

"Aisha stop being so damn stubborn and stay in bed like a good girl alright?" She pouted, but nodded firmly and climbed back in bed. I smiled softly at her as I walked out of her dorm heading to the main building to report the mission. I thought silently to myself as I now completed what I strived so hard for. But now its done, what was there to do now? _Help the others….Help other people so they don't suffer the same fate of the demons as my dear sister did. I will never forgive any of those foul beasts for their merciless ways._

I continued until I reached the main building. Entering I met with Vanessa and Stella. The actual heads of the school. Though our sensei's as well. I looked up silently with a firm voice and seriousness. "Vanessa, Stella," they both turned their attention to me and awaited for more to be said "The issue has been taken care of, the demon, Berthe has been killed and will not be summoned back into his own world, The gate at the top of the Altar has been sealed. They both smiled.

"Thank you Elsword, Feita can now begin to repair the damage they have received. You have actually done more than we wanted, now that Berthe will never come back, not even into his own world, The Demon army will surely weaken and they will retreat soon enough as more of their commanders are killed." I nodded and smiled "Also, don't just thank me, thank Aisha too, if it wasn't for her there and protecting me I would've died." Shock flashed across their faces.

"Wait, where is Aisha now? Don't tell me she…" Stella drawled out as sadness filled her tone. I shook my head, Aisha was NEVER going to die as long as she was under my watch. "Of course not. You think I would even show my face here if I allowed her to die there?" Both of them exchanged glances and smiled again. They turned to me and I guess noticed my change in appearance.

"Elsword…uhm, your appearance, its, silent different? What happened?" She said curiously I just smirked and they looked even more confused.

"Job Advancement, I'm now a Infinity Sword…" I got lost in a bit of thought as I said that, the amount of Dark El I was consuming left me with such a different feeling it seemed so odd.

"Congratulations Elsword." They both said in unison. I nodded. I looked distant for a second then looked back at them. "I want to help Aisha in her job Advancement. Its only fair I do so as she was there for mines."

They both looked skeptical but then nodded. "Though Job Advancements are supposed to be done on their on since she was there for yours I will allow you to help her in this Advancement." Elsword span around on his heels and did a fist pump. Vanessa and Stella laughed quietly to themselves.

I walked back to Aisha's dorm. She could heal quickly once she had time to rest. Thanks to her magic. I opened the door to her room to see her laying on her back staring up at the wall, obviously bored.

"Sorry it took so long Aisha." I said as I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. She turned to the side to glance at me and pouted. I laughed softly and walked towards her to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I said rubbing her hair softly. She smiled and leaned into the touch and I smiled softly at her. "100 Percent fine. So did we do a good job?" I nodded and she did a quiet 'yay'.

"Aisha." I spoke seriously. I turned to her and she looked confused at my change of attitude. "What is it Els?" My heart skipped at the nick name. I still loved it dearly when she called me that. "We're going to do your Job Advancement, Vanessa gave me the say so that I could help you since you was there for mines." She looked up at me with shock in her eyes. Half a second later she was dressed and bolted for the door bouncing on her toes like a sugar hype child.

"LETS GO! LETS GO!" She yelled I jumped up and ran towards her as we shut the door and ran off campus.

**TFY**

"AH~!" Aisha yelled in joy. I smiled at her softly as she put a fragment into a bag. "That's the LAST moonstone fragment I need. Wait a minute. I need a special piece to combine them now. URGH!" She stamped her feet on the ground as to throw a tantrum and I shook violently trying to contain my laughter. Little chuckles erupted from me time to time.

"Chill Aisha we'll find it, I'll be here with you the whole time." I said reassuringly to her, she looked up at me and smiled. I blushed slightly and rubbed the back of my head. We continued walking through the chapel open two giant double doors to what seems like a ritual room.

A Purple ghost like shadow appears from the ground that just infects the area with the dark plaguing presence. I shivered slightly. "Oh how ironic, HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY FAVORITE COLOR YOU FREAK!" Aisha charged at him and summoned a powerful blast at the tip of her wand and it erupted blasting around him. "SUPER NOVA~!" She said cheerily I stood back and watched leaning against the door as the 'Ghost' fell as easily as he rose. Aisha smirked to herself and picked up what seemed like a locket from the clothes that remained of the figure.

"ELS! ELS! I got it!" She jumped and flushed at how she was going to advance finally. I smiled at her softly and nodded. Walking up to her she looked up at me happy. "Congratulations Aisha," she nodded and hugged me. I looked down at her while she looked up at me never letting go. We leaned in our lips touching lightly and we began to deepen it. Holding each other tightly.

"Come on Els, lets go back. I want Everyone to see me Transform." She smiled widely and grabbed my hand running out of the chapel. I laughed at her childish like nature and followed willingly.

**TFY**

"Okay Aisha we're all here. What is it you wanted to show us?" Raven said casually leaning against a wall. Rena leaned back arms folded next to Raven. Chung sat on his cannon while Eve joined to sit down. Aisha looked to Elsword and he nodded.

Aisha held out her bag of moon fragments and used her wand to hold up the Amulet in the air which she obtained from that ghost. The Amulet glowed a bright pink as the fragments from the bag one by one infused with it. The glow lifted Aisha from the ground. Everyone stood in awe as they could only see Aisha's blacked out form being transformed into a new person, Taller more mature bodied and longer hair.

Aisha floated down as the Pink light faded in what seemed like a glitter like substance. What stood before everyone was a girl a few inches shorter than Elsword now Long hair going down to her lower back. Wearing a pink a purple dress like her Battle magician outfit but more firmly fit around her revealing more of her upper top which she now had quite a lot of cleavage. Her boobs had grown massively. Her coat seemed to hook around her neck and cup her breasts as it coned out around her waist which had enlarged widely making her body extremely curvy. She wore no leggings she wore what seemed like combat boots with heals on them. Her gloves were cutely fit around her hands as her wand transformed into a heart shaped with wings floating on each side. Flawless gold bangles and jewels on her head that acted as pins if Aisha wanted to put her hair in ponytails.

Everyone stared in awe at the newly transformed Aisha.

"This…is…Me?" Aisha's voice was more mature but more girly. She jumped at her new voice cutely. Elsword & Chung blushed at this.

"Aisha…you seem more…girly.." Eve said subconsciously. Aisha nodded slowly, Elsword stared in a daze, face flushed. He couldn't believe Aisha, who had the body of a 10 year old looked like a full grown woman now.

"Aisha…your…you look beautiful.." Elsword said out of his daze. Aisha blushed hard at his comment and shyly said thank you.

"Wow congratulations Aisha, its going to get hard to get used to you looking like this." Rena said softly. She nodded. Rena then smirked. "Your going to get a lot of Attention from boys now~! Just look Elsword has been gazing at you blushing ever since you've transformed~!" Rena said happily. "EH?!" Aisha turned sharply to see Elsword still staring at her.

She ran to hide and everyone laughed except Elsword. Who seemed to still be in a daze.

"Dimension Witch...That's my title now...Like Elsword's is Infinity Sword..."

_What happened to him? _


	8. Graduation! A Major confession revealed!

**Miharu: Ohayou! **

**Aisha: We're Korean not Japanese...**

**Miharu: -pout- You have Japanese Versions of yourself! **

**Aisha: Okay true.**

**Miharu: ANYWAYS! Sorry for the long wait. I could explain but its sort of stupid.**

**Everyone: OUT WITH IT ALREADY!**

**Miharu: Well since all of our other computers broke down me and my sis has to share this laptop. The one I'm using now...**

**Aisha: Oh one of THOSE situations.**

**Miharu: and the thing is, I'm breezing through High school...Its extremely easy to me for some reason**

**Elsword: Lucky you.**

**Miharu: I have Straight A's.**

**Everyone: THEN WHATS THE PROBLEM?!**

**Miharu: My lil sister...she isn't as uh...good in school as I am. So when she comes home when its my day to use the laptop she ends up spending my day doing study work and homework.**

**Chung: Ouch...That must be annoying. Your doing well but you can't have fun cause of her doing badly.**

**Miharu: OMG TELL ME ABOUT IT! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT IT TO HER! ITS EASY!**

**Rena: Everyone isn't sharp. Not saying she's stupid...**

**Miharu: She isn't...She's just a bit..slower...So yeah thats why Most of the uploading has slown...Cause of her..**

**Raven: Well atleast your still trying.**

**Miharu: Thanks Raven..**

**Eve: Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Chung: Why are you so happy?**

* * *

_She looks like an angel from heaven… _I gazed at Aisha hiding. I snapped out of my trance and looked around at everyone. All of them smiling in happiness for Aisha. I smiled too and she slowly began to come out of her hiding spot.

"Sorry if I creeped you out Aisha. I was just….shocked." I said honestly she looked up at me and nodded. Everyone Else began to stare at us in a look of Envy.

"HA~! Its not fair Aisha and Elsword are the youngest of us all and they advanced first?! Not Fair!" Raven said childishly. Everyone laughed at him. We all hung out in Aisha's dorm for the rest of the day until everyone began to retreat for sleep. I on the other hand had another idea in mind.

(Aisha POV)

Elsword was still in my room oddly. I wondered why he was still here after everyone else left. "Elsword how come your still here? Aren't you tired?" I said curiously with the tilt of a head. He smirked at me. I knew he had something in mind then. "I am, but I was thinking maybe I can sleep here with you instead." It sounded more of a statement than a question.

I just nodded and he smiled at me. I knew I couldn't say no to him. Elsword took off his shirt and folded it. Set it on my dresser and walked over to my bed. He took off his shoes and laid down.

I blushed staring at him. _He really is lean and muscular… _He was a chick magnet for sure. I noticed something. Since his hair had laid down behind him I could see his ear. He had on a Studded earring? "Elsword you have a earring?" I said curiously. He looked at me and raised a eyebrow. "What are you talking about I don't have one." He said honestly. I raised a eyebrow at him and walked over. "Then what's this?" I grabbed his ear lobe gently and brushed the earring.

"Huh?!" Elsword sat up in a flash and grabbed his ear. "How did-! I never put this on!" He stated panicking. I giggled a little. "Its just a earring relax…Plus I think it looks cool on you." Honestly, I did think it look cool on him. He stared at me and smiled softly. I looked into his eyes and my heart shook. I could never get used to his demonic looking eyes.

"Well I better get ready for bed." I walked over to my dresser and only found one nightgown. "Wait a minute…this isn't my nightgown…Isn't this Rena's?" Elsword's ears perked up and he sat up looking over.

"Aisha are you sure that's not your imagination? I'm pretty sure only your stuff is in there." He said rolling his eyes. I pouted at him. Though it look like the gown would fit me, I couldn't stop my cheeks from blushing at how..'mature' it looked. It only went down to the upper thighs and it was silky and black. It showed off cleavage easily with spaghetti straps. I gulped a bit. But sighed. I began taking off my clothes.

(Elsword POV)

_W-w-what is Aisha doing changing in front of me?! _I covered my nose immediately as I felt the blood rushing to my head so fast it made me feel dizzy. I guess she didn't have a problem changing in front of me but, I couldn't help but stared wide-eyed at her. She stripped of her clothing one by one and eventually put the gown on. Taking out the golden bangles in her hair letting it flow easily to her lower back.

I almost fainted. She looked so beautiful. I never saw Aisha really except for in battle but now I see her physical appearance is highly appealing. I now understood what Rena meant by guy's being all over her. It made me growl silently. I felt possessiveness creep into me as I thought of that.

She walked over to me slowly and climbed in bed. We both climbed under the covers as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close. She moved into my embrace and we both smiled. Sleep took over us easily. I had the best night rest in my entire life.

**TFY **

**5 Months later…..**

"Now I will like to congratulate our scholars of the Freshman year! Aisha and Elsword!" The crowd cheered for us as we both walked onto stage in our class gear. Aisha began curling her hair and putting pony tails in them. It looked undeniably cute. I decided to keep my hair the way I had it as a Sheath knight. In a messy ponytail. I thought I might braid it up and cut it. But Aisha said it wouldn't look as good on me, that she liked the long hair.

I went up first.

"I would like to say a personal thank you to someone very special to me." Everyone gasped at this and I looked a tad confused. I took a side glance at Aisha and smiled. "Aisha helped me all along the way, if not for her I would've been lost. Dead more so, so I owe my appreciate and my achievements to her." I bowed and everyone cheered. Aisha stared at me, wide-eyed at my honesty and tears brimming her eyes. I smiled at her, she charged at me and pulled me into a hug. Everyone 'awwed' at us and I laughed a little.

Aisha walked up next.

"Elsword that was very meaningful of you and I appreciate it.." She said softly with care and appreciation in her voice. It made my heart swell up and I smiled at her again. "If it wasn't for Elsword I wouldn't be as strong as I am today! He trained me hard and with that I was able to become the strong person I am today, so in a way, we both needed each other…" Everyone 'awwed' again as Aisha said that last statement distantly, I nodded and realized the same. We both needed each other.

"I may be a scholar in academics but if it wasn't for him pushing me to my limits in battle I would be nothing than a Regular mage still. He challenged me past what I could take and I love him for what he did, I couldn't have achieved anything without him…" She said happily and glanced at me again. I on the other hand was red as a tomato, whispered erupted throughout the crowd mostly saying 'Did she confess?!' Aisha turned back her hair saying and beaming brightly.

"and to answer all of you guys questions, yes, I just confessed." She sighed happily and closed her eyes. Everything grew silent and I stood there, hearing my heart pounding in my chest.

She opened up brightly again and smiled "I love Elsword!" She shouted confidently and brightly. Everyone cheered happily for her and I stood there shocked. _Aisha loves me? _Tears began to build in my eyes as my feelings were returned.

Aisha turned to me and pulled me into a loving hug then into a passionate kiss. The cheers grew louder as we kissed and stood there. She pulled away and we stared in each others eyes smiling.

Aisha grabbed my hand and we began to walk off the stage waving. As we were the last one's to get announced for graduation to the Sophomore year, best for last. As we walked through the Campus I stopped Aisha, I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"_**I love you too Aisha….Thank you…"**_

* * *

**END!**

**Miharu: AND THATS A WRAP EVERYONE!**

**Chung: That's why your so happy Eve?**

**Eve: YES! Finally we're done with Elsword and Aisha! So Miharu, who is next?**

**Miharu: Rena & Raven. Why you ask eve?**

**Eve: -sulks in sleeping chamber-**

**Chung: EVE! -runs up to her chamber banging on the window-**

**Rena: Eheheh...So This is the End of the first year. Ah its been a nice long Road seeing these two Relationship grow.**

**Raven: Surely entertaining. Aisha is so sweet I never knew. -smirks-**

**Aisha: -blushing- I...I...LOVE MAKES YOU DO WEIRD THINGS! -outburst-**

**Elsword: Cute...-hugs- **

**Aisha: -cuddle-**

**Raven & Rena: Sweet and Cute.**

**Aisha & Elsword: S-S-SHUT UP!**

**Eve: -crying-**

**Chung: -desperately trying to get to Eve-**

**Miharu: Eto...Well...I hope Everyone enjoyed this! Second Year is coming soon! **

**Everyone: Jana~!**


	9. Sayonara! (Temporary)

**Miharu: Guys I am like so sorry but..**

**Aisha: Just go on please…**

**Miharu: My father took away the laptop I was using until he could get the desktop repaired. Since the laptop is already in bad condition.**

**Elsword: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Miharu: and the desktop I know won't get repaired til next month. If that even DX**

**Everyone: MIHARUU!**

**Miharu: I'm sorry everyone! But I'll try to be back by mid November! Okay?! And I'll continue Velder High: The First Year since people enjoyed it so much, but not many chapters are going to be left. Elsword: Hell on Earth will be continued when I get back as well…**

**Eve: How are you typing this now?**

**Miharu: Sneaking…**

**Raven: Bad girl –hits- **

**Miharu: ow…Oh another thing. I won't get a long winter break. I'm in Chicago and cause of that strike….a week got jacked off our Winter and Spring breaks.**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Miharu: Yeah uncool. Anyways I need to go. SAYONARA~!**


End file.
